


Bystander

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-05
Updated: 2001-04-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Someone is watching Fraser and Ray.





	Bystander

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Bystander

## Bystander

by Callie

Author's Website: http://www.geocities.com/callinuk

Disclaimer: Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: A short story that came to me in the shower (again!). Enjoy. 

* * *

Fraser sat at the small desk in the hotel bedroom staring distractedly at the wall. He and Inspector Thatcher were attending a week long conference on Modern Policing Methods in Detroit. Fraser hated conferences, but Inspector Thatcher had insisted that he accompany her. The only highlight of the week had been the arrival of Ray, Detective Huey and Lieutenant Welsh, who were attending the last three days of the conference. 

Fraser sighed heavily; Inspector Thatcher had been acting strangely all week giving him strange looks, and tonight had dragged him away from the lounge instructing him to write a report on the day's seminars before the next morning. 

After the kiss on the top of the train, Fraser had thought that he and Inspector Thatcher could have a future together. But that was before Ray had come crashing into his world, full of energy and life, filling his lonely life with companionship, passion and love. Fraser doubted that the Inspector would ever understand him the way Ray seemed to, accepting him for who he was, not wanting him to be anybody but himself. 

Fraser couldn't help smiling to himself; Ray was a complex person - on the outside confident, brash and hot-headed, but on the inside - where it counted - Ray was a kind and sensitive man, full of vulnerabilities and self doubt. And Fraser loved him with all his heart and soul. The inner Ray was a man of many contrasts, each one carefully hidden from everyone but Fraser - there was the Ray who teased him when he was being too serious and Mountie-like, as Ray put it. Or the Ray who hugged him when he was sad or homesick without Fraser having to say a word. Or the Ray who told him that he was loved, wanted and needed. Quite simply, Ray made him complete, made him feel alive, and Fraser suspected that Ray felt the same about him; it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

At the Inspector's insistence, he had reluctantly left the lounge with a backwards look at Ray. Ray had smiled at him - the warm smile that Ray saved for him alone, the one that lit up his whole face, making his pale blue eyes sparkle with love and affection. They had agreed not to publicise their changed relationship wanting to keep it private, but it had taken all his willpower and constraint not to drag Ray out of his chair and thoroughly kiss him in full view of everyone in the lounge. 

Fraser tried to suppress the groan that escaped him - it was pure torture knowing that Ray had a room only four doors along the corridor, but they had agreed to be circumspect when they had discovered that they were both attending the conference. Fraser tried to satisfy himself that in three days, they could be together again, alone in Ray's apartment. "No," he chastised himself - it was their apartment now. They had made it their home, although they had told their friends and colleagues that he had moved into the small second bedroom as it was no longer appropriate to remain living at the Consulate. 

Fraser pushed thoughts of Ray out of his mind as he turned back to writing his report. A knocking at the door interrupted his thoughts on the day's proceedings; he looked towards the door hoping it wasn't Inspector Thatcher demanding to know if he had finished the report. 

"Room service," a high pitched voice called from outside his door. 

"Room service," Fraser mumbled to himself. "I didn't order room service," he got to his feet sighing as he moved towards the door. Ready to explain the mistake, Fraser opened the door, and couldn't stop himself from smiling widely. Ray was standing in the corridor grinning, a brown paper bag in his hand. 

"Room service," Ray grinned again stepping past Fraser as he invited himself into the room. 

"Ray," Fraser scolded looking up and down the corridor making sure that no-one was to be seen before he closed the door. 

"Food?" Ray grinned as he waved the bag under Fraser's nose. "Or me?" he waggled his eye brows seductively. 

"Mmmm," Fraser cocked his head to one side considering as he studied the bag in Ray's hand, then turning his eyes to gaze up and down Ray's lean body. "It's a very difficult decision," he teased as he pulled Ray into his arms. "But I think I'll have the Chicago flatfoot with the experimental hair." 

Ray dropped the bag onto the coffee table. "Good choice," he grinned leaning forward claiming Fraser's lips in a gentle kiss. Fraser returned the kiss fervently pressing his body closer to Ray. 

They finally drew apart still holding on to each other. "I thought you would still be downstairs with Lieutenant Welsh and Detective Huey," Fraser said. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself." 

"Oh yeah," Ray raised his eyes grinning mischievously. "Let me see. I got this really hard choice here. You and me in bed together," he nodded towards the bed. "And... oh yeah listening to Welsh and Huey swap stories." Fraser smiled as Ray pulled out of the embrace. "So I'll be seeing ya then," he turned to leave the room. 

"Oh no you don't," Fraser pulled on his arm dragging Ray back into his embrace, holding him tightly against his body. "You're staying here," Fraser said a look of determination on his face. "With me." 

"Gonna make it worth my while?" Ray's pale eyes glinted in amusement at the expression on Fraser's face. 

"Oh yes Ray," Fraser pulled him closer claiming his lips in a hungry kiss, his tongue forcing between Ray's lips into his mouth. Ray moaned as he leaned into the kiss, his tongue meeting Fraser's as they licked, sucked and caressed each other. 

They drew apart breathless. "Missed ya," Ray whispered smiling. 

"And I have missed you too," Fraser replied smiling back. "But we did agree that we would be discreet. That we would resist our urges..." 

"Urges," Ray interrupted giggling. "Is that Canadian for wanting to rip each other's clothes off. Getting naked all over the place, and....," 

"Ray," Fraser scolded silencing Ray with a finger on his lips. "You know what I mean, and we did agree." 

"Yeah I know," Ray mumbled dropping his head, his fingers picking distractedly at Fraser's sleeve. "But.... I've been kinda lonely without ya." He blushed slightly at the admission. 

"Oh Ray," Fraser said softly lifting Ray's chin so they were looking at each other. "I love you," he claimed Ray's lips in a kiss. 

"Love you," Ray breathed as Fraser pushed him backwards towards the king-sized bed that dominated the centre of the room. 

* * *

In the next room, Inspector Margaret Thatcher admired her reflection in the mirror positioned on the wardrobe. She wore a pale blue negligee, that had splits up the side revealing her slim legs. Meg turned to face the mirror running her hand over the silk smoothing it over her flat stomach. She made sure that the straps were aligned properly, adjusting the top slightly to reveal more of her cleavage. 

She smiled to herself as she ran her hands through her hair. Leaning forward, she checked on her makeup, which was lightly applied, running her tongue over the pale pink lipstick. 

"Constable Benton Fraser. Your ass is mine tonight," Meg smiled to herself again satisfied with her appearance. She had planned the evening down to the smallest detail, although she had to admit to herself that she had been planning this moment for a lot longer, ever since the kiss on the top of the train. Her duty had got in the way for a while, but she had finally decided to take the plunge and offer herself to Fraser. 

She shuddered slightly at the thought, a ripple of excitement coursing through her body. She had watched him closely for the last few days and he, as usual, seemed oblivious to every woman in the room. Meg knew every expression that crossed Fraser's face, had memorised them all, before he hid behind the cool and remote mask that he wore every day. Although Meg had to admit that she had noticed a new one in the last few months - one that she couldn't quite fathom. 

She dismissed the thought with a shake of her head as she ran through her plans one last time - champagne and glasses were arranged on the coffee table ready to pick up. Door unlocked ready - she had given the chambermaid a big tip for the key to the adjoining door between their rooms, and had unlocked the door earlier when she knew Fraser wasn't in his room. Meg had even made sure that Fraser had a kingsized bed in his room, and she knew that Fraser would be in his room writing the report she had ordered him to produce before the morning. She shivered in anticipation as she checked her appearance one last time. 

As Meg turned to pick up the champagne and glasses, she thought she heard soft moans coming from the adjoining room. She set the glasses back down on the table and crept towards the door. She put her ear to the door; it was definitely moaning and it was coming from Fraser's room. 

Meg knew that the door hinges wouldn't squeak as she had tested them during the afternoon so she carefully opened the door slightly peering into the dimly lit room. As her eyes adjusted, Meg's mouth dropped open in shock - Fraser was moaning softly in the throes of enthusiastic love making with someone she couldn't quite see from her vantage point. 

She couldn't help herself; she watched fascinated not being able to avert her eyes from the scene before her. Fraser was moaning, whispering to his companion, as he moved his hips forwards rhythmically. His skin was covered in sweat, and she could see the powerful muscles rippling in his back and legs as he thrust forwards into his lover. Meg watched as he thrust faster and faster, his perfect ass moving back and forwards; without warning, Fraser threw his head back crying out as he climaxed, before eventually slumping forwards onto his still unseen companion. 

Fraser's cry of ecstasy snapped Meg out of her shock and disbelief, and she backed into her room quietly shutting the door behind her. She leant heavily on the wall by the door closing her eyes as she bit her bottom lip trying to dismiss the image of Fraser having sex from her mind. 

She blushed to herself at the thought of watching Fraser, but quickly convinced herself that he would have been too busy to hear her. An overwhelming wave of disappointment washed over her - she had left it too late, and she cursed her duty and her indecisiveness. 

Meg slumped onto the bed; she glared at the champagne and the glasses still sitting on the coffee table. She suddenly felt angry and indignant hating the fact that Fraser was human after all, and had obviously decided on a one-night-stand with some woman from the conference. She slipped under the blankets closing her eyes, her mind plotting her revenge on Fraser, as she drifted towards a restless slumber. 

* * *

"This aint discreet," Ray murmured against Fraser's skin as he was pushed forcibly towards the bed. Fraser covered Ray's mouth silencing him as he possessed his lips in a passionate kiss. 

Ray moaned softly as they fell onto the bed. Fraser straddled Ray looking into his pale eyes as he tugged Ray's tee shirt out of his jeans. Pushing the tee shirt up, Fraser ran his hands over the pale skin. He pulled the tee shirt over Ray's head making the blonde spikes look even more wilder. Leaning forward Fraser licked at Ray's nipples one at a time, making Ray arch of the bed moaning softly with pleasure. 

Fraser sat back grinning as he removed his shirt throwing it onto the floor to join Ray's tee shirt. Ray grinned back as he wriggled out from under Fraser; they knelt on the bed facing each other. They leant forward together, their lips touching as they claimed each other, rubbing their growing arousals against one another. 

Ray pulled back grinning. "So we're kinda going with the urges here?" he teased. Leaning forwards slightly, he flicked his tongue lightly across Fraser's shoulder and up towards his neck. 

"Mmmm," Fraser murmured offering Ray more of his neck as he closed his eyes drowning in the wonderful sensation of Ray's tongue licking at his skin. 

"Urges it is then," Ray breathed pulling Fraser closer to him capturing his lips again in a kiss. Their hands worked on the other's jeans, as they kissed hungrily, until they were stroking one another's erections, moaning softly in ecstasy at the feelings they evoked in each other. 

Still kissing, Fraser pushed and rolled them until they were laying side by side. Kicking off their jeans and underwear, they stretched out naked and aroused as they explored the other's body with their hands and mouths. They rolled around the large bed, their hands and lips never leaving the other's body as they tangled themselves in the sheets, lost in their passion and love. 

Ray whimpered as Fraser released his lips. Smiling Fraser started to lick his way down Ray's lean body, his tongue exploring the pale skin as he made his way towards his prize. Fraser spread Ray's legs wide and settled himself between them. Ray groaned as Fraser engulfed his penis in his mouth, his tongue licking up and down the hard length, one hand caressing Ray's balls gently. 

Ray was moaning softly thrusting his cock into Fraser's warm mouth, his hands tangled in Fraser's hair. "Oh god. Yer so good to me," he moaned as Fraser ran his tongue along the slit of his penis, slick with precum. Fraser ran his teeth gently up and down Ray's cock. Ray arched off the bed, his hands leaving Fraser's hair as he gripped the sheets at the wonderful sensations that Fraser was eliciting. He gritted his teeth throwing his head back into the pillows as Fraser sucked hard on his cock, at the same Fraser pushed a knuckle into the soft skin behind Ray's balls. With a silent cry, Ray came hard, his penis spurting his seed into Fraser's waiting mouth. Fraser continued to suck as he held Ray down with an arm across his hips. Ray jerked uncontrollably, his orgasm overtaking him, his nerves tingling from his toes to his head. 

With a final jerk, Ray sagged into the bed as Fraser proceeded to lick him clean. Ray tugged and pulled until Fraser moved up his body. They kissed, and Ray tasted himself in Fraser's mouth. Fraser gazed down at him smiling warmly. 

"Love ya," Ray murmured. "Want you to make love to me," he lowered his hand grasping Fraser's cock and rubbing it against himself. "Come inside me." 

Fraser growled at the back of his throat at the request balancing his forehead on Ray's. "Oh god Ray. How did I ever get so lucky?" he breathed as he wrapped his hand around Ray's mutually stroking the hard length of his cock. Fraser leaned forward kissing Ray as he shifted slightly, rubbing his penis against the sensitive spot behind Ray's balls. Ray arched his back off the bed. "Now. I want you inside me now," he moaned. 

Fraser grabbed a pillow placing it under Ray's hips. Ray spread his legs wide in invitation. Ray grinned as he watched Fraser prepare his cock with lubrication that he had produced from the night stand drawer. "That aint discreet," he teased, his voice husky with desire. 

Fraser settled himself between Ray's spread legs. "It doesn't hurt to be prepared," Fraser breathed, his voice similarly low and husky. He leaned forward claiming Ray's lips hungrily as he guided his penis to Ray's opening. Fraser pushed the tip of his penis slowly up into Ray's ass. 

Ray sighed as he brought his hips up to meet Fraser's initial penetration. "Do me," Ray breathed raising his hips higher forcing Fraser further into his body. Fraser groaned thrusting forwards, Ray's warmth engulfing him completely. Balancing over Ray's body Fraser thrust his cock in and out of the tight warm channel. Ray whispered encouragement as he ran his slender hands up and down Fraser's sweat sheened back, urging Fraser deeper into his body. 

They whispered words of affection and love to each other as they drowned in the sensual feelings of being united, their bodies connecting intimately as Fraser's cock filled Ray. 

Fraser could feel Ray's cock hardening against his stomach as he plunged his cock in deeper until his balls connected with Ray's ass. Ray ran his hand down Fraser's back dipping a finger into Fraser's body as he ground his penis against Fraser's skin. Fraser growled thrusting harder, deeper. Ray moaned as Fraser's cock glanced his prostate and he felt himself falling towards his climax as his penis pulsed, shooting his semen between their sweat dampened bodies. 

Watching Ray come sent Fraser over the edge towards his own climax. He thrust harder and harder, the muscles in his legs and arms flexed as he concentrated on pleasuring Ray. Ray moaned in appreciation propelling his hips upwards meeting Fraser thrust for thrust. 

Fraser threw his head back closing his eyes tight as he felt his toes tingle and his balls lift. With a final thrust, he drove his penis deep into Ray's body releasing his semen with a cry of ecstasy. 

Ray gently ran his hands up and down Fraser's arm as he watched the final thrusts of Fraser's orgasm. Ray thought Fraser was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen; head thrown back, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he propelled his cock forwards into his body. He could feel Fraser's release warm inside him, filling him and he sighed in contentment as Fraser slumped forwards onto him panting slightly. 

Catching his breath, Fraser slipped his penis out of Ray's body, and they rolled together until they were facing each other, their arms and legs entangled. They lay in silence luxuriating in their love making, giving each other the occasional soft kiss, no longer needing words to express their love for one another. 

"Ben," Ray wriggled in the embrace. "Can I .... ya know stay for a while? Don't wanna go back to my lonely bed yet." 

"I don't want you to go either," Fraser tightened his grip on Ray. "I'll wake you early so you can go back to your room." 

"Not too early. OK? " Ray mumbled as he snuggled closer to Fraser heading towards sleep. 

"Understood," Fraser smiled as he covered them both up with the sheets and blankets waiting for sleep to claim him. 

* * *

The bedside clock showed 3.30 a.m. - Fraser was sitting at the desk writing the last paragraph to his report. He couldn't help smiling to himself; Inspector Thatcher would be surprised that he had gotten his report written. 

Fraser had thought he had heard the connecting door opening while he and Ray were making love, but with more important things on his mind had dismissed it as a trick of his hearing, putting it down to the unfamiliar sounds of the hotel. 

Getting out of bed to finish his report, Fraser had been curious and tried the door; it had opened. He knew with a certainty he couldn't explain that Inspector Thatcher had opened the door and had probably watched them making love. Fraser doubted, and hoped, that she hadn't seen who he was making love to. 

Fraser idly wondered why she had felt the need to have the door opened in the first place, thinking that perhaps it somehow explained the Inspector's strange behaviour towards him during the conference. He screwed his eyes up deep in thought. "Oh dear," he whispered to himself as a possibility suddenly occurred to him - Inspector Thatcher had been going to offer herself to him. All the pieces fitted - her insistence at him attending the conference, her insistence on booking their rooms herself - a task he or Turnbull usually performed - her peculiar behaviour all week, and her insistence that he return to his room to write a report on the day's events, something she hadn't requested before. "Oh dear," he repeated to himself. 

A low murmur from the bed made him turn around, and Fraser grinned happily to himself, all thoughts of Inspector Thatcher vanishing from his mind at the sight of Ray in his bed. Still asleep Ray shifted onto his side as he stretched slightly with another murmur. The light from the window played across his angular features softening the curves, making Ray look childlike and vulnerable in sleep. As usual, his blonde spikes were out of control, and Fraser could just make out the curves of his lean body through the sheets and blankets. 

Fraser turned back to the desk to sign and date his report. He knew in his heart that he wouldn't swap his life with Ray for all the Inspector Thatcher's in the world - he was happy, content and madly in love. Fraser got up moving quietly back towards the bed slipping under the blankets. He smiled as Ray rolled towards him. "Is it time for me to go?" Ray murmured sleepily. 

"No Ray," Fraser leant forward kissing him lightly. "It's still early. We have time for a cuddle." 

"Mmmm," Ray muttered returning the kiss. "Like yer cuddles," he moved even closer wrapping his arms around Fraser's body. "And yer urges." 

Fraser laughed softly. "And I like yours," he returned the favour as they entwined their legs together as well. Fraser closed his eyes allowing himself the indulgence of having his beautiful Ray close to him for a while longer. He resolved not to tell Ray about Inspector Thatcher watching them make love deciding to leave the story until they were old and grey. Fraser felt a warm glow rising inside and he pulled Ray closer, happy and confident in the certain knowledge that they would grow old together. 

Fraser yawned deciding that tomorrow night, he would be spending the night in Ray's room and bed - let Inspector Thatcher make what she liked of that. With that thought, Fraser allowed himself to drift towards sleep. 

* * *

Inspector Thatcher woke early, her dreams infuriatingly filled with the image of a naked Fraser happily making love to someone other than her. She stretched turning onto her side to squint at the clock on the bedside table - 5.00 a.m. She groaned knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. 

Sitting up, Meg swung her legs out of bed switching on the lamp as she stood up. She began to restlessly pace the room, scowling at her reflection as she passed the mirror. Angrily, Meg stomped into the bathroom - grabbing the hotel robe, she shrugged it over her negligee hiding her foolishness of the previous night from her own eyes. She began to curse herself, Fraser, and everything and everyone else she could think of as she continued to pace up and down. 

Finally, Meg slumped down on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands. She knew that her jealous rage was unreasonable, but she couldn't help herself, couldn't believe that Fraser had a one-night-stand with some woman. Her head shot up suddenly as a thought occurred to her - may be it wasn't too late for her. A onenight -stand was usually temporary - she might still be in with a chance with Fraser. 

Meg stood knowing that what she was going to do next was wrong, but her hand was on the door handle before she had time to think of the repercussions of what she was doing, or talk herself out of it. She had to know who Fraser was making love to the previous night, had to know if she stood any chance. 

She opened the door quietly, and for the second time in twelve hours, Meg's mouth dropped open in surprise and shock - this she hadn't expected, or even suspected. 

Having turned in their sleep, the two men were sharing a pillow, Fraser spooned up close behind Ray, his arm wrapped around the slender waist. Meg could just make out Ray's hand clasped around Fraser's larger hand. The early morning light played across their features - they looked happy, content and peaceful totally at ease in one another's company. Meg watched transfixed as Ray murmured slightly and Fraser automatically tightened his hold - the simple gesture seeming to mean so much. 

Meg backed into her room, her heart thumping. She headed towards the bathroom, deciding that a shower would clear her head, allowing her to think about what she had witnessed the previous night and this morning. Fraser and Ray Kowalski in bed together, and looking like it wasn't something new to them; she shook her head as she shrugged off the bulky bathrobe. She was a bystander to their obvious love for each other - she hated to admit it to herself, but it had seemed to surround them as they lay spooned together. 

* * *

Fraser knocked on Ray's door. The door swung open and Ray stood there grinning widely. "Hiya Ben," he said. "Did ya sleep good?" he asked, his pale eyes glinting with mischief. 

"Good morning Ray," Fraser smiled back, his mind still full of memories of their love making. Fraser had woken at 6.00 a.m. dragging a sleepy Ray into the small bathroom where they had lazily caressed and touched each other as they showered together. Ray had then crept along the corridor to his own room to change his clothes and get ready for the day's seminars. "I slept very well. Thank you kindly." 

"None of them urges got ya again in the night then?" Ray teased shutting his door as he bounced into the corridor. "So," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Are you and yer urges gonna be around tonight? Or should I ... ya know make other plans?" 

"Ray," Fraser scolded looking up and down the corridor to make sure they were alone. Ray pulled a face, which was almost a pout, directing it fully at Fraser. 

"Ray," Fraser repeated, but he couldn't help grinning foolishly. Leaning forward. "I am planning on bringing my urges to your room tonight," he whispered in Ray's ear. "So. No, don't make any alternative plans. And as you would say," Fraser breathed, his voice husky with desire. "It's all aboard for fun time." He smirked at the surprised expression on Ray's face. 

"Freak," Ray punched his arm playfully. 

"Understood," Fraser beamed as he pressed the call button to the elevator. 

Ray grinned back. "Ice Queen alert," he nodded over Fraser's shoulder. 

Fraser turned. "Good morning Inspector Thatcher. I trust you slept well," he said politely standing to attention slightly. 

"Yes. Thank you Constable," Meg answered coolly ignoring Ray completely. Ray grinned, shrugging his shoulders as he impatiently punched the elevator button. As they stood waiting for the elevator, Meg couldn't help her eyes drifting towards Ray who was tapping his fingers against the wall, taking a moment to study him closely, probably for the first time since she had met him over a year ago. She thought he was still scruffy, his blonde hair wildly sticking up in all directions, but she noted that, for a change, he was clean shaven. She let her eyes run up and down his lean body taking in the slightly rumpled look of his casual clothes. Pale blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he caught her looking at him, and she blushed despite herself. 

Quickly recovering her composure, Meg managed to scowl at Ray, which only made his grin become wider. She found it disconcerting and she turned her back on him. "Constable. I assume you have completed the report of yesterday's proceedings." 

"Yes sir," Fraser produced a brown folder that she hadn't noticed under his arm and handed it to her. She couldn't hide her surprise as she opened the folder scanning the neatly hand written six page report. 

"This seems adequate," she looked up at him trying to read the expression on his face. Fraser returned the gaze, his expression blank, giving nothing away. "I'll check it later for accuracy," she snapped, suddenly angry with him again. "And I'll expect a further report on today's proceedings by tomorrow morning." 

"Yes sir," Fraser replied calmly as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, Fraser and Ray standing behind Inspector Thatcher. The ride to the conference rooms was carried out in total silence. 

Fraser smiled as he felt Ray's hand lightly touch his, and he risked grasping the slender hand in his squeezing slightly as he turned his head sideways to gaze at a smiling Ray. "Love ya," Ray mouthed silently. 

Fraser smiled again, his eyes lighting up. "Love you," he mouthed back dropping Ray's hand as the elevator doors opened, and they followed Inspector Thatcher along the corridor. 

Meg stopped to get a coffee; as she sipped at the muddy liquid, she watched Fraser and Ray walk along the corridor towards the conference room. Side by side, they walked in perfect step with each other, as though they fitted together, belonged with one another. Although not touching, they might have well been. They were talking and laughing, completely at ease and comfortable with each other. 

She felt a stab of jealousy as she realised that Fraser's new expression - the one she couldn't figure out, the one she recalled only appeared on Fraser's face when Ray Kowalski was in the vicinity - was love, pure and simple. 

Meg sighed to herself as she placed her coffee cup on the table; despite her jealousy, she sensed that Fraser and Ray belonged together, and was cheered by the thought that she probably wouldn't be the only bystander to their love for one another. 

**THE END**

Views to: 

* * *

End


End file.
